slendytubbies_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadly Tubbie
DeadlyTubbie (Death Tubbie) is the grim reaper of the Teletubbbieland. He is the Edgelord. He is lazy and doesn't care about life. Appearance: He is black and grey. The skull is what was left of his face for 1000 years after decay when he started reaping. He does have a antenna but it's bent in a unshaped way. His screen only ever plays staticy glitches and garbled sounds. But it some times make words though static. The screen also has a cracked in it. Behavior His is Lazy and Does't care about life but does have a puppy love over Lovey Dovey. He is obsessed letting Lovey Dovey not to die or preventing her die or becoming corrupted (infected) He wants to make offsprings but Twinky Winky is out of his way he becomes rivals with him. Backstory 1000 years ago he was a project by the "coat men" to find dead tubbies and bring them to two afterlifes known as Sky Meadows (Heaven) or Black Void (Hell). He was an normal teletubbie untill he start doing his job as the grim reaper the more he reap the more his face decay untill it was nothing more than a skull. Many year pass he start to feel lonely and sad untill the day he set his first sight of Lovey. One year later he sees the souls he try to bring to the afterlife are corrupted and try to search for Lovely hoping he is not to late of saving her. Trivia * He was created by MommaNessy as an until he was adopted. He had originally had drool where the mouth use to be. * He almost hate White Tubbie because he had lack of information about the infected. * He is the only tubbie who can't not get infected. If he does he will take the appearance of shadow tubbie * He does not want Lovey to get infected or get killed * He knows about death but can't handle losing Lovey. * He if Lovey dies in game. He will kill himself because is nothing he choud do to bring her back. He will do this in font of the player. * If you decide to "leave him" he will never find the way to save lovey * Lovey ending will result of Deadly and Lovey making almost multi-colored offspring. * He has hinted that he loves Tubbieberry Pie than Tubbie Custard * According to marimili, Deadly and Lovely's story and edited chapters is a similar base on famous story called Beauty and the Beast where Belle, a bright, beautiful and independent young woman, is taken prisoner by a beast in its castle. Despite her fears, she befriends the castle's enchanted staff and learns to look beyond the beast's hideous exterior, allowing her to recognize the kind heart and soul of the true prince that hides on the inside. * His theme song when he's alive is instrumental No Distance Left To Run by Blur. When he's dead a faint sound of an distorted sad piano music plays. Category:Teletubbies Category:Grim Reaper Category:Male Category:MoldyFred208's Stuff